Shadow of Fate
by saltywriter150
Summary: Five years have passed since the defeat of Sauron, Five years since the destruction of the Ring, Five years since the crowning of King Elessar (Aragon) as king of Gondor.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is my first fanfiction so if you have a complaint about lore breaking or grammar issues please be respectful and inform me, I want to do my best to entertain you and improve my writing ability. Also I have read the Hobbit and the books so if break something not in those books I'm sorry. I will break lore from time to time to create stories but don't worry I mean no disrespect to Tolkien and his work I adore the books and due to them he has become an inspiration to me and my favorite author as of the time of writing this, also as you can see I will be using the middle earth games and before you type angrily away about how they aren't canon or aren't loyal to the lore but even then I don't care I love the games and there fun to play so complain I don't care I'm sorry…So have fun reading**

Shadow of Fate

Prologue

Five years have passed since the defeat of Sauron, Five years since the destruction of the Ring, Five years since the crowning of King Elessar (Aragon) as king of Gondor. Now peace lies across all of middle-earth, Scraps of Sauron's and Saruman's army are out there but too weak to pose any threat to the peace established all those years ago. Legalos went north with Gimli there they rallied an army of elves from Mirkwood, men from Dale and dwarves from Erebor. They marched east and crushed the armies of Rhun forever breaking there power next they marched west and stormed Moria. After months of intense fighting and thousands of dead the goblins are purged from the mines. Only the deepest pits of the great mine city have goblins in small numbers. But they would starve death, or suicide charge the dwarves in the mine. Faramir and Aragon Lead an army south to Umbar with the newly rebuilt Gondorian Royal Navy, there they burned the corsair fleet and sacked the city shattering the power of the corsairs and slew all tribes loyal to Sauron and those that opposed him became allies of Gondor or were left alone in isolation. Following this for 2 months the Gondorian Royal Navy hunted down the remaining corsair ships and pirate bases on the island of Tolfalas bringing an end to their raids and destruction of simple towns and the great cities of Dol Amroth and Pelargir.

But Victory was not a constant for evil remains and always finds a way. Goblin tribes across the Misty Mountains still raid minor towns on both sides of the great mountain range. Then three years into the fourth age they managed to burn the town of Bree to the ground killing 80% of the populace before being driven back by surrounding towns and there militias. This caused Gondor to react by moving an army of 9,000 north to train and defend the towns and begun to work with the northern rangers to support them. Further north the great citadel of Carn Dum has been reforged by the orcs of Gunabad and launch regular raids into Arnor, which has led to the towns relaying more on Gondor troops in the region, this has caused the region to become heavily influenced by Gondor and talks of the towns joining the kingdom or reforming the ancient Arnor kingdom with Elessar as king began 1 year ago but have slowed due to the Gondorian troops in the region.

And now new kingdoms from the war or old enemies have begun to change and talk with old enemies. Dunland, after the sparing of the tribesmen by Rohan during the war of the Ring, they freed themselves from the rule of the pro Saruman Chief and his council they began to settle in Duneland, they begun to cease there raids into Rohan and began talks with Rohan and Gondor to make peace so they can begin construction of the Duneland kingdom. One part of the deal is they must protect the north south road which is vital to the gondorian supply line from Gondor to the gondorian troops in Arnor. With this deal commerce and travel began up and down the road with several forts have propped up to protect the trade route. But with the death of their king they may soon fall into chaos with his sons who may drag the kingdom into civil war, posing a threat to Gondor and Rohan. Back in Harad a new tribe has risen up and allied Gondor ruling the great desert of Harad and the ruins of Umbar they have watched the south carefully to prevent the orcs in Mordor to leave via a gap in the eastern mountains leaving a massive opening which while nearly unpassable this has had harad set up a small fort to keep watch in case of a orc attempt to flee east or north. And it's here were an orc was captured by harad who claimed to have a message for the lord of Gondor, at first they attempted to beat the message out, after 6 months of torture he shouted one thing that surprised the tribesmen so they adhered to his demands and took him to Minis Tirith. There is where everything changes for the royalty of Gondor.

 ***Golm's POV***

This city is so damn white, but the riches I could steal and bring back to Nurnen then show to my boys would be amazing, but master wouldn't like that if he was here. So no theft which is so much shrak but fine besides I have a message and then I must return quickly before Az-lar gets any ideas about his position and my throne. So now I've been chained and am being dragged past a stupid white tree. What is with these people and white?

"Eyes forward you stupid orc" 'commanded' one of the stupid manfilth trying to control me so I responded as any good orc would do.

"Eat shrak you shrak eating shrak." That did not have the intended effect because he turned around and punched me hard in the stomach, but it was like a tickle in comparison to when you've had a Olog club smash you in the face and have a leg nearly chewed off by a caragor and a burning hand mark on the right side of my face,

As this thought crossed my mind I'm dragged through massive doors to the white room with soldiers in silver winged armor and a man on a white throne up a flight of white stairs with a black throne at the base of the stairs with a man in a brown armor and brown clock a bow sitting at the side of said throne and quiver on the other side blue eyes and small brown hair with a small what do they call it a beard and moustache.

The other man had black hair and a small beard and moustache with blue eyes and had a fancy silver armor with blue cape and a large silver sword spinning in his right hand, oww how much I want to steal but he is clearly in charge and I need to send the message.

"Why has this disgusting orc been brought before the king" The man on the black throne spoke towards the tribesmen

One tribesmen steeped forward and spoke "7 months ago this orc appeared in the desert of Khand and told us he had a message for king Elessar, at first we tried to beat the message out of him, but he resisted for 6 months before he shouted something that caused us to bring him before you king Elessar." After he finished talking he stepped back towards the rest of his men and me silent.

"Calm yourself Faramir we should see what this monster wants first." So that's the name of the man on the black throne. "Now orc what is your message before I beat it out of you" he said as he turned his head back to me and stated.

"Many years ago I was a captain in the region of nurn I held a minor position in the camp of Mogg the tyrant but I was visited by a wraith, by a man, who we know as the gravewalker. He forced me to bow to him and I began to serve him, I fought for him, bled for him, killed for him and saved him. For my service I was made overlord of nurn and ruled for him but when he fell my mind was lost to the dark lord and my men campaigned in harad to force the tribesmen to kneel to his power after the fall of the eye on Barad-Dur my mind was my own and ruled in memory of my master, but we have felt an old presence on the edge of our minds trying to pry it's way in it felt familiar, the same presence my master had over us when he reigned over Mordor. Which is why I come here to beg for help in finding our master and reunite with him. I beg you." After this short speech I looked around, the tribesmen seemed angry probably because of the whole forced the tribesmen to kneel, the man on the black throne Faramir seemed confused and a little angry. Meanwhile the man on the white throne seemed calm if not a little surprised by my statement.

"What is your name orc" he asked me

"I am Golm, Golm the Thief" I told them smirking as I started to stand up.


	2. The Council of Lords

**Shadow of Fate**

 **Chapter: 1**

 ***Ismoz the Machine***

The agony is horrible, every day I wake up in agonizing pain as if it's my first day in this new machine life, some nights I never sleep so I think of life before master this fort before the fight that changed me forever and made me this machine. Now I sit here on my throne hearing the clanging of metal outside in the forges of my fort darkening the sky more than ever before here on the edge of Mordor that I rule. The city of the dead and wraiths has fallen to the manfilth and men of silver have returned and raid my camps on the edge, I dare not counter attack out of fear of master's ghost returning and cleaving me in two

I hear my doors open as Kruk comes through once the twisted he became the unashamed and soon served the bright lord, after he managed to kill the bright lord. Now he serves as my second in command "What is it Kruk? What is so important that you interrupt my rest?" I should be resting but can't so I think and remind myself of the blood I spilt for master.

"It's Dush he's here as peer the request you sent out." he stated trying to stand out of my throwing range. Dush the Deranged rules gorgoroth from the refortified and rebuilt fort of Ghasgar after it was flooded with lava. He's known as the deranged because master broke his mind and later he was forced to bow. He headed the siege of the fort there and when he saved master's life in that throne room he was put in charge of that forsaken fire pit. Prak Jaws is an old enemy of the bright lord from Udun near the black gate who understands the laughing babbling of Dush so acts as translator. It's where there tribe of Warmongers rule mastering there new weapons and tactics.

While I supply new weapons with the machine tribe in my fortress of Darz-ghurum here in Cirith Ungol, with Kruk as my second in-command. We both faced master in the past, he tried to kill me and break Kruk but we retuned and killed him and soon he forced us to bow to him which I would soon become the ruler of this fortress we have longed to step foot in. Kruk the Unashamed runs the fight pits and finds the best and most loyal to fight and serve me and the Warchiefs so no one stabs or shoots me in the front.

Golm the Thief and his Marauder tribe with the fortress of Sharkhburz in Nurn supplies us with gold, steel and iron for my foundries. He was a minor captain for the tyrant but soon fell to the master killed the tyrant and seized his camp as his own, soon he led the main assault on Sharkhburz and became the overlord of the fort, He soon began raids into other regions to collect loot for his tribe. His second command is an olog named Az-lar the Bore, an old and wise olog who seems to want to take the title of overlord from Golm he manages his search parties for nice loot from old tombs.

Tumog the Sorcerer with the fort of Khargukor in Seregost and his mystic tribe use undead slaves as labor for my factories and animal bait for Mogg. While his past is unknown to us he did use to serve the necromancer Zog and like Zog can raise the dead to do his bidding and some of my spy's reports say he is trying to raise the Balrog in the frozen lake put there by master many years ago. His second is a olog named Al-Zag the Dead who he rose from the dead to serve him and 'specks' rarely and when he does it's pure gibberish but he seems to understand him. He's in charge of the undead workers and warriors of Tumog's little army there in Seregost.

Mogg Beastmaster with the ruins of the fortress of Shindram in lithland and his Feral tribe tame the wild monsters of Mordor and use them to protect the search parties belonging to Golm scouring the old ruins for valuables and to wage war against the remnants of the dark lords forces in the forsaken desert. His Second in command is Badush the Literate One who comes up with new trapping and taming techniques for the wild animals of lithland and all of Mordor.

Then a grunt ran in to the throne room shouting "Boss the banners of Golm Tumog and Mogg are near there coming out of the cav-"before he can finish my axe strikes his head causing a loud crack as he begins to fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"How many times must I tell you fools that I require peace and quiet so no yelling in the throne room?" I shout and grab my head in pain. "Kruk go greet our friends and bring them to the throne room quickly" as I finish Kruk nods and runs out closing the door as I stand up to get my axe still in the head of that idiot as I pull it out his black blood pours out and covers my boots along with my whole floor "Stupid maggot." I say before walking back to my throne.

 ***15 Minutes Later***

Soon I hear the doors open as Kruk leads Glom, Dush, Prak, Mogg and Tumog into my throne room Golm the weasel he is was looking around clearly trying to find something to steal Dush seemed unfocused and tired Prak was silent but focused on me, Mogg looked disgusted at the machines choking on smoke while Tumog was shrouded in shadow and dark stench around him as he walked in with a prosthetic leg he gained due to a run in with a drake and it's fire.

"HMMM, HMMM HAHAHA?" laughed out Dush suddenly which was translated by Prak as. 'Why in the name of the bright lord are we here?'

"Yeah, I can't be gone from nurn for too long before Az-lar gets any ideas about my throne" Stated Glom finally focusing on me and not my belongings. "So why are we here Ismoz?"

"I to would like to know _Machine_ " hissed Mogg with venom towards my title never using my name.

"Silence weasel, you too beast then I'll tell you!" I shout at the idiots and then clutch my head in pain. I begin to speck with a slight pain in my voice. "Listen me and my troops have been having a familiar feeling on the edge of our minds the same feeling we had when master was ruling Mordor and fighting the dark lord." After this all the uruk in the room seemed calm and unsurprised. "By the lack of surprise on your faces you also have the same feeling and we all probably know what this means"

"It means the master is returning to us once more, praise be to the wraith lord, praise be to his shadow" (I like to call Talion the wraith lord during the end game. Don't judge.) Shouted Tumog which founded his own massive cult towards the master in Seregost which has given him much support amongst the orcs in Seregost and across all of Mordor so he never has to worry about treachery and has his own spy ring. So when he and I ever meet he gives such big headaches that I nearly want to crack open his skull.

"Don't start with that shrak again, not while I'm in the same region!" Yelled Mogg loudly trying to plug his ears and ignore Tumog.

"You, you disgrace the master just by bearing his color, and insult him be sacrificing his ascended disciples to those beasts." Shouted Tumog, He believes that the undead are ascended as there mind has joined the master and the body remains to protect him for he believes he is a prophet to carry their mind to ascension.

"Shut it. Both of you! Before I take both of your heads" I shout to shut them up so we can get back to business.

"Yeah we have very important business to get back to. You two can get in an argument when I'm back in nurn." said Mold in annoyance towards Tumog and Mogg shutting them meanwhile Dush sits in the corner and is clearly amused by this confrontation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Glom and yes you're correct" I say with disgust in my voice. "Now we need to discuss on what to do. Now any ideas?"

"HAHAHA HAAAA HMMMMM" shouts Dush finally 'specking" since he first asked about why we're here. Which was translated by Prak to 'we must scour all of Mordor for master.'

"Here what we will do, our forces will scour all of Mordor for him and there is one other thing we must deal with before we begin the search" I just want this meeting to end so I can rest. "We need some way to end the manfilth raids into Cirith Ungol before someone gets any ideas and stabs me in the front and someone else gets some idea in your territory." As I say this I look to Glom who is at the greatest threat of treachery.

"I'll go, try to convince them to stop the raids and might even get there help and finding help to well find the master" Glom told everyone which surprised everyone that he wanted to do work for once since he took the fort and sat on his throne.

"Yes send the raider we have no need for you as of now you filthy heretic" Stated Tumog with obvious glee in his voice.

"HMMMM HAAAA!" Shouted by Dush which is quickly by Prak as 'send him out he is disposable'

"Hmmm this will not end well for any of us if they kill him." stated Mogg bluntly "I say we send out a grunt or minor captain someone disposable"

"You're correct Mogg but it seems we are outnumbered 3 to 2 and I doubt we can sway you Golm." I agreed with Mogg's statement but doubted anyone would be swayed.

"Don't worry I'll come back alive and having achieved my mission" Golm proudly stated as if he was invincible and as powerful as the master. Which Tumog didn't like but was silent.

"Fine then Golm 'we' wish you luck on your mission to end these raids into my territory." I say towards him before every one begins to walk out and I began to drift into peaceful sleep. Hopefully Golm succeeds so I can rest some more each day or at least have less of a headache.


	3. Master and Unknown

**Shadow of Fate**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Unknown***

This land maintains his shadow, the darkness of Sauron and his Nazgul remains strong with this tribe. Why he chose to let Tumog rule this land I will never know but it seems he has his own cult from these filthy orcs but as I try to breech their minds they resist refusing to bow to my will. No reason can come to mind as why they resist but I will discover what maintains there freedom and how to brake it. Soon I will return and all will bow to the bright lord.

* **Golm the Thief***

Now that I'm standing and with the ability to properly look around I notice 3 more people standing in the room the first is a she-elf on the left with a nice crown I could steal if I really wanted to. Just next to other is a small man child probably hers and one of the two men on the thrones probably the one on the white throne and on the right was an old man with a big white stick and very white cloak seriously what is with these people and the color white but I can comment on this as the chain on my feet and neck are removed leaving my hands chained together which is shrak.

"Orc tell us more of this Gravewalker!" demanded the man on the white throne as the others turned to me to focus on my answer

"The Gravewalker, that man-thing was a ranger from the black gate who had his throat cut by the Black Hand, he rose from his grave and cut a bloody swath across Mordor he slew The Hammer, The Tower and The Hand, building an army and forging a ring to grant him ultimate power he waged a long war but lost the ring and bore the ring of a shirker and soon bowed to the dark lord and we followed him but when the tower fell master vanished from our minds, left us to rule what was left of Mordor now I come here representing the other overlords seeking help. Now why else was I sent here…? Ah yes Ismoz the Machine, Overlord of Darz-ghurum in Cirith Ungol request that the men in the dead city stop raiding his foundries near the city before someone gets the idea to and in his words 'stabs me in the front' if you kindly." As I finally finished answering the question asked by the man on the throne I looked around as I saw everyone's faces trying to process my statement except the man-child as he looked afraid of me as he should be. The man in white seemed calm not letting his emotions betray him, the man in brown seemed angry and soon begins to tap his bow and quiver, the women seemed to be trying to comfort the boy from my talk. The man on the white throne stands and walks towards me and as he nears me his guards step forward and circle me, then in an instance before I can react he draws his sword and puts it to my neck.

"Orc I'm good at seeing a liar, and you don't lie but try to betray us we will march into Mordor and burn your forts to the ground" he talks in a very serious voice trying to scare me and cuts my check with his sword to draw blood.

"Hey, I'm insulted by that statement I'll stab you in the front with a warning before hand to give you a fair fight and chance to kill me first." Being insulted that I betray them without warning them, shrak I warned the tyrant before I shot his head off and had a fun fight with him and his boys.

"Goof, now go return to Mordor and I'll inform my men in Minis Ithil to let you pass and cease the raids into Cirith Ungol and go quick before I change my mind" He then turns towards the tribesmen and specks to them "Take him from my city quickly" with that I'm dragged from the city across a massive field to a city known as Osgiliath as I'm dragged through I see looks of disgust on the faces the men and women of the city, soon we cross a bridge and reach the other wall and I'm unchained and I begin to run for the city of the dead and then to Cirith Ungol then to make sure Az-lar doesn't sit on my throne. Huh I hate running so much it's not funny.

 ***Tumog the Sorcerer***

Master has returned to us once more may his disciples take his command, once more may we march across Mordor in his name. That blasted raider takes the lords name in vain and refuses along with that beast abuse his disciples. It's at this moment that I fell someone try to break into my mind, it felt like master but different and so I fought back using the power bestowed upon by master and soon I felt the presence halt it's assault and it eave the edge of my mind whatever it was it wants to break me but I won't fail my master, I won't fail him ever again.

 ***1 Week Later***

 ***Golm the Thief***

Finally Darz-ghurum Ismoz will be happy about the end of his raids into his land which means the weapons can flow out at their normal rate which means the new devices of Dush can reach my boys fixing the system the man-filth almost ruined. Then off to find master and serve him after all he gave me Nurn he saved me I saved him and served him even when those traitors Bruz or Uskrimp lead there revolts against master all those years ago and I won't abandon him now not ever again not after his fall to the dark lord.

 ***Dush the Deranged"**

Master, Master mind broken screech the screech it hurts the burn it hurts master you did this to me and I saved you, I killed you and I'm rewarded why the pain on all sides yet I rule and Prak he betrays me I can see it he plots with others to kill me and take the throne he must be removed he must die and replaced he doesn't understand I let him lie to not worry but soon mind no break broken must not break not okay not broken but breaking but broken must not stop must obey master but master gone but returning must be calm but anger is good and powerful but calm is control now must survive so master ca fix mind but master break mind master not break mind blue devil does it but master is blue devil no master is green shirker and blue devil probes mind Prak lies to council to harm me and obey blue devil and seize my throne master, master mind broken screech the screech it hurts. The burn it hurts….

 ***Mogg the Beastmaster**

The hunt thrills me avoid the burning foundries of the Machine the corruption of Golm that dead blasted cult of Tumog or the blasted shrieks of Dush or Prak who seems to not even listen to Dush when he translates. Master you return to us and lead us to war once more and command us to end what is left of those shrak in the dark lord's army. Master I failed you once when you fell to the will of the dark lord and we we're forced to follow you into his shadow but now we fight forever for you and serve your final order before darkness took over our mind, all who serve the dark lord must fall to their knees or in to a caragor pen. Master we obey like beasts.

 ***Unknown***

For 5 years I have had peace here the dark lord's influence over me gone I could be with my family and not worry of an orc attacking me or needing to seize a fort or resist his influence. Peace is all I know now and will ever know in the rest of my existence. But as I walk along thinking of my past it comes a blue light strikes me and pulls me through and al I see is darkness as I lose the true feeling of pure thought as pain spreads across all of my 'body'.

 **AN: Ok, so now the reason this is here is because I want to thank you all for reading Shadow of Fate so far and that any questions you have about the story or what is planned or characters ask in the reviews and a will answer in chapter 4 giving time for you people to ask said questions thanks also thank you Kharazhim the monk for posting the first review of the story thank you all and I'll post chapter 3 very soon. – saltywriter150**


	4. The Seconds

**Shadow of Fate**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Okay so it's been awhile but shit came up in real life and I fell into a slump because of it and only recently got out of it so sorry and well here you go. Chapter 3**

 ***Kruk the Unashamed***

And with a loud crack Snafu the brewer had his skull crushed by Bolg Ghul Lover with a stomp from his heavy metal boots. Then he begins to look up at me and await my word.

"Congratulations Bolg on your victory now you have a choice you may be assigned a post befitting your skill or face me for my position as pit master and champion of the pit what is your choice savage?" As I finished Bolg looks around at the crowd who begin to chant

" _CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE!"_ This was not surprising the crowd was bloodthirsty recently due to the old feeling and in honor of master demand more and more and with it I've been forced to open more fight pits just to keep up with demand.

"I select to challenge you Kruk, soon I will rule the pits!" with this the crowd went wild and there infernal chanting began again might as well shut them up soon before Ismoz gets off the throne.

"I except the challenge so prepare to die worm" I state at him calmly as I rise from my chair and jump in to the arena and shout "Now let the fights begin" he immediately charges me with his feral claws but at the last second I roll out of the way but his momentum is too much so he slams his stupid head into a wall and clutches on it in pain so I draw my crossbow and aim towards his neck and fire, he falls to the ground and slowly drowns in his own blood. "Now anymore stupid decisions or may I go tell the boss that we lost another candidate" they were silent and I was terrified because Ismoz really needs more orcs to find master and he needs more commanders, let's just hope his axe hits one of his guards or better it doesn't fly at all

 ***Az-Lar the Bore***

Hmmm, I smell fear and paper freshly ripped. Which means only one thing as I turn the corner in the fort I see my worthless servant with a book all torn up. "You idiot what have you done that was the entire history of Gondor looted from Minias Morgul itself, it was to be the center piece of my collection" after this I grab him by the head slammed him to a wall and through him out the window. "Idiot why did I even hire you." Golm will hate this I keep killing the assistants, but he would love an excuse to kill me and replace me with someone how do I put this less educated.

Golm, that thief loves to think I want his throne but I am content with these books and my library. But now that is ruined because that idiot destroyed my center piece, now I hope I can find a new book to lead my collection. Well off for a new assistant. Before I can even get out the room I hear scratching at the walls in my library, as I investigate I see a young baby caragor looking up at me who seems to be digging a hole in my wall. "Hmmm what are you doing here little one, you must have escaped your cage" at this the little thing whimpered and hid behind a stack of books. "Wait you understand me" the thing got out from behind of the books nodded its head and went back behind the books. This is amazing it understands me and can respond this will be my center piece a book on the fascinating creature. "Come on out I won't hurt you, I think I'll call you Meir." At this the little creature jumped up in happiness and jumped at me crawling to sit on my head. What a fascinating creature.

 ***Al-Zag the Dead***

"qnex znfgre huuuuuhhhhhuhhuhuhhuh terra znfre ooooohhohhhoohohohohoh oyhr znfgre huuuuhhhhhhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuh oevtug znfgre ooooohhhoohhoohhoohohoh erq znfgre huuuuuhhuhhuhhuhhuuhhuuhhuuhhu qnex znfgre oooooohhhhohohhoohhoohoh znfgre znfgre."

 ***Badush the Literate One***

"Shrak shrak shrak" this is the 3 trap today that has nothing in it not even blood and the bait is also gone "What could be taking the bait and not fail right into the trap" Mogg asked me to hunt for more caragors to use for the war with the feral orcs in the caves and ruins of lithland. "You Zush check the rest of the traps I'm going to Mogg to report what's going on with our traps."

"You got it boss" Zush turns to the boys "Alright you heard the boss let's move we got more traps to check"

Hmm this won't end well, what could be taking the bait. Caragors, no there jaw would be gone or at least nicked. Worms, no I'd see bite marks on the traps and they wait for hours after finding food in the area for more. Graugs, no takes longer for foot prints to disappear and those things aren't intelligent like me and the closet Graug live 20 miles south. "Now lets hope Mogg doesn't get any ideas in hunting whatever took the bait from all the traps"

 ***Prak Jaws***

Dush seems least focused then usually, what is going on in his head. Their loyalty to that blasted wraith-lord, the Bright lord is the only master that I'd follow. And now he returns, but all the fools don't know master will destroy them or make them bow before him. I will lead his army across middle-earth and all will bow to the bright lord. Yes long live the bright lord, long live the bright lord.

"Sir, sir, we found it" what we found it, we really found it.

"Bring it in you piece of shrak" master one more step we will finally have your reign over middle earth.


End file.
